Some people just don't like Psychics!
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Shawn and the gang are investigating mysterious kidnappings at an anime convention when they meet 4 teens who may end up being more involved. When Shawn's team and three teens go missing it's up to Shawn and the 4th memeber to find their friends.
1. Information and Summary

Disclaimer: I own nothing except me and my friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing except me and my friends.

**A/N: My best friend and I came up with this driving home from the mall. Shawn and the gang are at Comic-con and anime convention where they are dressed as the fantastic four. They are investigating disappearances but they bump into 4 strangers (me and my friends) who inadvertently become involved where three go missing leaving Shawn and me to save the day. Some parts are written by my Best friend, Alicia, who is the Gus in our relationship.**

**Comic-con characters: **

**Shawn- Johnny Storm aka the human torch. Costume: skin tight, navy blue spandex F4 uniform, and a lighter**

**Jules- Sue Storm aka the invisible woman. Costume: same as Shawn without lighter**

**Gus- Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic. Costume: some as Shawn without lighter**

**Lassie- Ben Grimm aka the Thing. Costume: same as Shawn with Thing mask without lighter**

**Amanda (me)- Johnny Storm Costume: Jeans, navy blue converse sneakers, Fantastic four t-shirt, lighter**

**Alicia- Sue storm Costume: jeans, F4 t-shirt, blond wig. Anime costume: Edward Elric and Ed's wig**

**Matt- Ben Grim Costume: blue shirt, thing mask, jeans. Anime costume: Negi from Negima**

**Nick- Reed Richards Costume: blue shirt, jeans. Anime costume: Walter from Hellsing**

Summary: A mad man dressed as Dr. Doom kidnaps people from an anime con because he hates anime and psychics. What happens when our psychic team investigates these disappearances at the wrong con? And his team disappears and the only one to help him is a comic book, Fantastic Four loving 20 year old college student from Green Bay, Wisconsin whose friends have inadvertently end up with Gus, Jules, and Lassie in the kidnappers evil plot. Can Shawn and his new friend (me) save their friends before the end of the cons?

Both cons are at the same place in Santa Barbara. The college student was dragged to the anime con because her friends wanted to go. Lucky for her, Comic-con was next door. Now she can be her favorite flame loving superhero and solve a mystery with her favorite Psychic detective.

A/N: I know a lot of people put themselves in stories but this was too funny I couldn't help it. I even have a pineapple charm on my charm braclet for Psych. I hope you enjoy. I do love to read what you think so let me know. First chapter well be up momentarily.


	2. Don't ever compare my black ass

Disclaimer: I own nothing except me and my friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing except me and my friends

Chapter 1: Hey cool!

The four friends from Green Bay, Wisconsin stepped out of the forest green Mercury Sable with the Green Bay Packers logo on it. It had been a long 32 hours and 37 minute drive from Titletown. They stared up at the giant convention center, ready to walk inside and have the time of their lives. At least three of them were.

"You guys are lucky that Comic-con is going on in the same convention center." Amanda said donning her navy blue Fantastic Four shirt and sneakers. The others were dressed as their respective FF characters and Anime characters. Amanda did not like Anime. She carried her lighter in her right hand.

"C'mon Mandi, it will be fun." Alicia said to her best friend. She too donned one of her best friends FF t-shirts and her Anime costume, Edward Elric from FMA.

"Yea what she said." Matt said with his Thing mask and blue shirt and Negi costume on. "I do have one question though."

"What's that?" Amanda asked.

"Why do I have to be the rock?"

"Because everybody likes the rock and everybody likes you." Amanda said rolling her eyes. They headed into the convention center.

"We look stupid." Shawn said staring at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"We're undercover Shawn." Gus said. "Besides we're in character."

"No self respecting person would wear these, Gus." Shawn said making faces at the skintight, navy blue jumpsuit he was forced to wear. "We look like demented X-Men. You can be the dude with the claws."

"First off, don't you ever compare my black ass to Hugh Jackman again. And second, the Fantastic Four are way cooler then the X-Men. Your character can manipulate fire and fly and he's cocky and a playboy. It's perfect for you."

"If you say so. You know I never realized how big of a comic book nerd you were, Gus."

"Talk to your girlfriend. After all this was her idea." Gus said laughing as he left. Shawn reluctantly followed. He joined Gus, Jules, and Lassiter in the main lobby.

"This is dumb, O'Hara." Lassiter complained pulling at his uniform.

"I agree." Shawn said. "Why can't we be our characters in street clothes?"

"We're comic book nerds. You're supposed to be enjoying this." Jules said.

"Maybe I'm just disturbed because our characters are brother and sister. And whose idea was it to let me be the fire guy?" Shawn said.

"To be honest, I thought your personality fit perfectly all your missing is this." Jules said tossing him a lighter.

"Cool. Maybe this could be fun."

"You gave him a lighter? What on earth would possess you to do such a thing?"

"Stop whining, Carlton. Put your mask on. Let's do this. Get into the spirit like Gus." Carlton and Shawn sighed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Not a clue, Lassie. Not a clue." They followed the other two into the ballroom.

The Mad Man watched the convention goers from his perch. This was the perfect plan. Rid the world of Anime geeks and that pesky psychic. Oh how he hated psychics. First he had to get rid of the sidekicks. That would be the easy part. He laughed evilly as he joined the ever growing crowd dressed as the FF's famed villain, Dr. Doom.


	3. Look

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Look!

Amanda, Matt, Alicia, and Nick walked into the ballroom. Shawn, Gus, Jules, and Lassie stood dumbfounded. They looked around.

"Hey look," Shawn said heading towards the Green Bay natives. "You guys have great costumes."

"Who?" Amanda asked. "Us? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Shawn said. "Brilliant. The Fantastic Four in street clothes."

"Actually we're just poor college students who can't afford real costumes." Amanda said eyeing Shawn. "Your costume is the brilliant one."

"Let me guess you're the invisible woman." Shawn said.

"Actually. That would be me." Alicia said.

"Then who are you?" Shawn asked Amanda. She flipped the lighter on. "Oh, I get it. Me too."

"What are you doing, Shawn?" Gus asked coming over with Jules and Lassie.

"Making friends. Do you see their costumes?" Shawn said looking at three decked out in two sets of costumes and then at the one totally simple, brilliant costume. "Well, maybe just hers."

"What's your point, Shawn?"

"We could have done that." He turned back to the four. "I'm Shawn. This is Gus, Jules, and Lassie."

"I'm Amanda. This is Alicia, Matt, and Nick."

"Well, isn't this a coincidence." Shawn said.

"Yes I say. Can we get out of these ridiculous costumes now?" Lassiter said.

"Fine. Why don't we all go change and get some dinner?" Jules said.

"Great idea, Jules. You guys should join us."

Dinner:

"What brings you guys to Santa Barbara?" Gus asked as the food arrived.

"The anime convention." Alicia said.

"You mean the comic-con?"

"No. The Anime convention, across the hall."

"I just heard some people talking about the convention." Matt said. "People have gone missing from it."

"Wait, I thought they have gone missing from Comic-con. Isn't that why were wearing those ridiculous costumes?" Lassie said.

"I think we're investigating the wrong con." Shawn said.

"Oh, man." Gus said. "Now what?"

"Not to worry. I can fix this." Alicia said hurrying out the door.

"Where is she going?" Shawn asked.

"Your Psychic! You tell us!" Lassie said.

"I can't right now. I'm blocked." Shawn said. "What? Does she know an anime costume shop out here?"

"We don't know." Nick said.

"I think it's safe to assume she went to the mall." Matt said putting his hand into his pockets. "Where the hell are my car keys?" Shawn placed his fingers to his temple.

"I sense she took them with her."

"When?"

"When you were eating. They were hanging out of your pocket."

"I'm going to kill her!" Matt shouted. The others laughed. After another ten minutes, Alicia came back with a big bag. She tossed the keys to Matt. She tossed T-shirts to their four new friends.

"What the hell is this?" Lassiter asked holding up a black t-shirt with Ryuuk from Death note.

"It's Ryuuk, a shimi gami." Alicia answered seeing his confused look she added "a god of death."

"Oh. Joy." Lassiter said. "And this one is for you, Shawn." Alicia said, handing Shawn a Bleach shirt. "Those are shimi gami from the show Bleach. This Naruto shirt is for Gus and Jules can have this Fullmetal Alchemist one." Alicia handed them their shirts. "You guys owe me 100 bucks."

"100 bucks!" Lassiter said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Actually I'm not."

"If you guys would excuse me for a moment," Jules said heading towards the bathroom. Another 10 minutes passed and Jules did not return. Amanda went to find her. She returned with a note.

"It's addressed to you, Shawn." She said handing him the note. Shawn opened it. His face fell.

"Dear Psychic, get off my case or Blondie gets it." Shawn read. "Oh no. Jules has been kidnapped."


	4. That Kleptomaniac friend of yours

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Okay, so I decided in this chapter that the story is better off written in 40's detective style. You know like film noir or something. So from here on out that is how it's written. **

Chapter 3: That Kleptomaniac friend of yours

We all gathered around the crime scene, looking for clues. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary too the average eye. Shawn's eyes were far from ordinary. They picked up every little detail.

He walked towards the window and pulled a picture out of it. It was a picture of a family. A man, a woman, and a little boy. The little boy was circled. He put it in his pocket and we headed back to the hotel.

"Alright, I'm going to call for backup." Lassiter said.

"Lassie, we're already undercover. You can't call for back up."

"What do you suggest Spencer?"

"We add Jules to the people that went missing." Shawn said.

"But she doesn't fit the profile. She's not a teenager."

"I know."

"So what's the connection?"

"Maybe their not connected." I said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"Maybe their not connected at all. May be whoever kidnapped Jules did it to get back at one of you." They all stared at me like I was wearing a giant pineapple costume or something. "What? I like detective shows."

"She's got a point." Shawn said.

"So? O'Hara could have been kidnapped for a number of reasons."

"We're at an anime convention." Shawn said.

"Yea."

"That kids have gone missing from."

"So. What's the point Spencer?"

"I'm sensing if we find those kids we'll find Jules."

"I'm hungry." Alicia said. "Who wants food?" We all nodded. Alicia left to get it.

"What's her deal?" Lassiter asked. "She's like an anime know it all and that costume. Oh man."

"Yea four of us tried to get her off of it including her boyfriend. It failed horribly." Nick said.

"There's a man that puts up with this?"

"Yes."

"Can we get back to Jules please?" Shawn asked slightly louder then he meant too.

"I'll look into it." Lassiter said leaving.

Later:

Shawn looked out the window. He scanned the parking lot for his bike. He didn't see it.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it!"

"What?" I asked.

"That little kleptomaniac friend of yours stole my bike!"

"Easy now! That's my best friend you're talking about. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you now." Shawn grinned and followed me and the others back upstairs.


	5. Alicia's wild ride'

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: My best friend's not really a crazy, kleptomaniac. We just thought it would be funny.

Chapter 4: Alicia's wild ride/Where's Lassie?

Alicia cruised down the highway, jamming along to her iPod. The blond hair in her wig blowing in the wind. The bike weaving back and forth seen as this was the first time she'd driven one before. The bag of food teetering on the back.

She made it back to the hotel in one piece. She failed however, to succeed in bringing the food back seen as it fell off the back of the bike while she was doing doughnuts in an empty parking lot. She also failed to park Shawn's bike in an appropriate spot. She walked into the hotel, grinning happily. Shawn came up to her.

"The keys. Hand them over." Shawn said wiggling his fingers in front of her face. She tossed them to Shawn, who caught them one handed. Shawn looked out the window. "What the hell? Where'd you park my bike?"

"Over there." Shawn followed her finger. His jaw dropped. We looked to see where she pointed.

The delicate piece of machinery, that Shawn loved so much, sometimes more then life itself but not as much as he loved Jules, lay on it's side in a bush.

"You parked my bike in a bush? Why would you park my bike in a bush? Do you even have any idea how to ride a bike?" Shawn yelled.

"Ok. Your yelling." I said. "Yelling is not going to help. No she doesn't know how to ride a bike. I'm pretty sure that much is clear. And at least she made it back in one piece. She's fine. The bike's fine. She just needs to work on parking. Besides shouldn't we be more concerned that Lassiter hasn't come back yet?"

"Your right. I'm sorry. And I wouldn't worry about Lassie. He's a cop. I'm sure he's fine."

"Jules was a cop."

"Point taken." Shawn said. "Perhaps we should check his hotel room." We followed Shawn up the five flights of stairs.

"Tell me again why we didn't take the elevator?" Gus asked panting.

"Don't be ridiculous Gus." Shawn said out of breath. "This way is entirely faster."

"I'd listen to him Gus." I said passing them both on the stairs. I turned to look at them. "C'mon guys, this is nothing."

"Did she just challenge us?"

"I think so."

"Oh it's on now." Gus said getting a second wind. They raced up the stairs like children and collapsed on the floor at the top. I skipped by.

"How the hell did we get beat by a girl?" Gus asked.

"Fire drills. I have to walk up six flights of stairs to get back to my room at school." I helped them up. We proceeded to Lassiter's room.

The door looked like it was kicked in. We entered cautiously. Shawn surveyed the room and let us in on the damage that was done.

"Looks like there was a struggle. Lassie fought well but failed. He was dragged out by his feet. I believe that Lassie was kidnapped and that it may be connected to the others."

"You got all that from surveying the room?" Matt asked.

"Yes. The spirits concur with my theories."

"Okay but why would anybody kidnap two cops?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know." Gus said.

"I think I may have an idea." I said picking up a piece of paper. It had Shawn's name scrawled across the outside. I unfolded it and read it to the group. "Dear Psychic, Congratulations! Your head detective has joined the blond in missing person land. I trust you'll figure out what's going on soon enough."

"Okay. So apparently however this person is has something against Shawn." Alicia said.

"Why?"

"Someone you throw in jail?" I said looking at the group. "Wait a second. Where is Nick?"


End file.
